


5 Times Hunter, Tim, and Buster Grew Up

by missmollyetc



Series: Pinch Runners [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in the timeline of the <i>Switch</i> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Hunter, Tim, and Buster Grew Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> This was requested by Telesilla, but Cecilia5005 had the lovely idea of posting it. Thank you to both. <333

1\. Hunter and Tim didn’t have sex until about a month after they agreed to form a sports bond and mostly stuck to non-sexual calming, cuddling, and (for Tim) an absolutely staggering amount of actual conversations. Hunter has always kept very quiet about how awful it made him feel to know he was the first alpha to sit down and ask Tim what he wants out of their bond. 

2\. Hunter had just come onto a new team and Tim had just spent a depressing amount of time trying to see if any of his friends would suit him. He ultimately decided he’d much rather bond with a stranger than a friend after the disaster of Zito breaking it off, and he chose Hunter because he seemed like he didn’t believe much of what the press or the locker room said about his ‘slutting it up with every free player in orange.’ 

3\. Male omegas have lowered childbearing capacity. They can have children and carry to term as safely as female omegas, but the fertility rate is much lower. The first thing Tim did with his new money was get his teeth fixed, and the second was to get his tubes tied. He had to pay extra to keep it secret. Buster is from a far more traditional family; he doesn’t think he’s ready to have kids–much less give birth to them–but it never occurred to him that what Tim did was even an option.

4\. Buster actually grew up thinking he’d be permanently bonded by the time he got out of high school. There was this girl he’d grown up with, and she was smart and funny and their families got along like a house afire (once literally, but that fried turkey was worth it). They played ball on the same teams growing up until they started separating the boys and girls teams, and she still hit a ball harder than half the kids in their town. He thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with her until one day near the end of their senior year of high school, she’d come over for dinner with his family and Buster started talking about how Florida had accepted his application and given him a scholarship. She’d laughed and patted him on the hand, and told him “Sure, you can give college a try” and all their parents had smiled at each other, before talk moved on to what she was going to do after high school. Buster broke up with her a week later. (Buster’s dad had lasted a year in college before he’d come back home to Buster’s mom.) 

5\. Hunter is proud and willing to help Tim (and later on, Buster) with his heats in whatever capacity his omega needs him for, but he absolutely refuses to go into rut with an omega near him; he prefers to check himself into the urgent care and ride it out under medical supervision. It’s not that he’s intensely violent or somehow different from other alphas (his ruts are pretty standard according to all his doctors), but he can’t stand the thought of losing control and coercing one of his omegas into helping him and/or having to restrain/evade him. It made him the odd one out of previous teams, and sometimes the omegas he partnered with took it the wrong way, but it’s not about trust or intimacy for him. He just doesn’t like himself when he’s in rut, and that’s that.


End file.
